


Yellow Jacket

by JoonEleven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoonEleven/pseuds/JoonEleven
Summary: Chloé Bourgeois always wanted to work along Ladybug in fighting crime. But after she blew her chances at being Queen Bee; she decided to earn her spot back as a hero. However, it only seemed to make things worse. Now, Chloé only  has the ability to become the villain.“Your miraculous will be mine, Ladybug.”(Hiatus)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37





	1. Queen Bee

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the fan art by fabarts_ on Instagram. https://www.instagram.com/p/B5I_ddnl4tu/?igshid=1glrthxs6wfzs  
> The link to her drawing. You should follow her on Instagram!

"Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous."

Chloe Bourgeois walked around her room, biting her nails. She winced once she began to bleed. Wiping her hand on a tissue from her tissue box, she looked at her bed before sighing. Ladybug had just told her she could never be Queen Bee again. Hawkmoth knew her identity and she could be in grave danger. Sure, she was right but who cares? However, once you thought about it, Ladybug was right. Her father and everyone she knew could be in danger. Even Adrien could be in danger. Chloe sat down on her bed, continuing to bite her nails. She grabbed her phone and scrolled through her contacts. Hovering her finger over Sabrina's contact info, she scrolled back up and clicked on Adrien's. Maybe he would understand her better than Ladybug.

_"Chloe?"_

"Adrikins! I have something completely horrible to tell you," Chloe said, frowning once she realised how dumb she sounded. Adrien said something to someone else before returning his attention back to Chloe. 

_"What happened, Chloe?"_

"Is there someone with you? You know what, never mind! Ladybug just told me that I can't be Queen bee anymore! Isn't that a ridiculous idea?" Chloe questioned, hoping for Adrien to agree with her. Sadly, he did not. 

_"This is great, Chloe."_ Adrien said, yelling at someone to be quiet. _"You can finally be safe and Hawkmoth will have no reason to go after your family. Ladybug is smart for doing this, Chloe."_

"Oh." Chloe muttered, hanging up the phone before Adrien could ask what's wrong. She grabbed her pillow and screamed in it, rolling around on her bed as Butler Jean slowly opened the door to her room, "Is something the matter, Chloe?" Chloe stopped screaming for a moment before sighing.

"Everything is the matter, Jean. Just get me some ice cream. And maybe pick out some romantic movies to watch. I need to be reminded on how lonely I am." Butler Jean looked confused but nodded. Chloe was surprised she was acting this way. Maybe it was because she was just a teenager going through her hormones. or it was because of her menstruation. Possibly the second option. After Butler Jean brought Chloe her ice cream and movies; Chloe watched random romantic movies. They were boring but provided something she could insult and laugh at. A small knock on her balcony door made her pause the movie. 

She smiled to herself, "Maybe it's Ladybug coming to realise her mistake for letting me go!" Chloe opened the door to the balcony and frowned. "Oh, it's her sidekick." She muttered. 

Chat Noir gasped, "Well then! I'm offended you'd say such a thing about little ol' me!" Chloe plopped down on her bed and pressed play to the movie as Chat walked around the room. She watched as he sat down beside her, staring at her. 

"You got some ice cream on your lips." 

"Well," Chloe said, "I did just eat some ice cream. What do you want, Chat?" 

"Just wanted to make sure you're okay. Now that you're off the team, we need to make sure Hawkmoth leaves you alone. Till we get a new owner of the Bee miraculous," Chat trailed off, not noticing Chloe's frown. 

Chloe sighed, "A new owner? How _fitting_. Bet you'll choose wrong." 

"My Bugaboo never does," Chat replied proudly. He smiled to himself but frowned when Chloe said nothing in return. Chloe reached over to her phone and began to play some random game. Chat rested his chin on her shoulder and watched her play, smiling when she glanced down at him. Chloe pushed him off and got up from the bed, walking over to the bathroom to change into her nightgown. 

"How long are you planning on staying? I have school tomorrow and I don't like being watched," Chloe walked out of the bathroom to see Chat already walking away to the balcony. 

"Well, I'm starting out the night shift. Ladybug or Rena will visit to make sure you're alright. Sleep tight, Bee." Chat said, ready to jump off till Chloe grabbed his tail. 

"What--" 

Chloe bit her lip, "It's Chloe. I'm not Queen Bee, remember? Night, Chat." Chat watched as Chloe walked back inside, slamming the door shut. He frowned but continued on, making sure Paris slept soundly tonight once again without the disruption from Hawkmoth.

* * *

"Something wrong, Chloe?" Sabrine asked, watching her friend say nothing as the classroom began to get filled with students. Everyone noticed how quiet the girl was and wondered what was wrong. It felt weird that she never made any sarcastic or snarky words at anyone. 

Chloe smiled at her friend, "Nothing, Sabrina. Why don't you go make some friends? Nathaniel and you are becoming friends, right? I just need some alone time. Alright?" 

"You sure, Chloe?" Sabrina asked. 

"Positive" Chloe muttered as Sabrina walked away to where Nathaniel was sitting. Class began as Chloe stared out the window. Miss Bustier looked over to see Chloe day dreaming and sighed, telling her class to get into their assigned groups for their projects. Chloe flinched when Marinette sat down right beside her, smiling sheepishly at her. Marinette pushed her bangs and slid the piece of paper over to her new partner. The two girls stared at each other before Chloe said something. 

"Need something, Dupain-Cheng?" Chloe asked, forcing her signature smirk. 

Marinette nodded, "Yeah. We're partners for this project. Alya works with us but she went to the restroom. You did hear on what the project was about, right?" 

"Of course I did!" Chloe said, taking the paper. "We just have to do some type of presentation on the Eiffel Tower." Marinette frowned, "The other group is doing that. We have the Big Ben. You okay, Chloe? You seem out of it." 

"I'm fine, Dupain-Cheng. Let's just get on with the project. Your house, alright?" Chloe said as Alya walked over to them. Alya smiled happily at Chloe, making Chloe feel uneasy. Why was everyone smiling at her? 

"You guys ready?" Alya asked. 

"Yeah! You coming, Chloe?" Marinette asked as she and Ally walked outside when the bell for class finally rung. Did class really go by that fast. Chloe follows close behind them, looking down at her hands as she bumped into Adrien. 

Adrien grinned at her, "You alright, Chloe? You just hanged up on me yesterday." 

"I'm fine, Adrien. I need to catch up with Marinette and her friend. See you," Chloe muttered, walking away to follow the girls. Alya patted her on the back as they walked to Marinette's house. The two friends talked while Chloe simply followed them, groaning to herself about not being Queen Bee anymore. Marinette opened the door to her house after walking through the bakery and smiled, 

"Welcome to my house! Make yourselves at home! I'm going to grab the things we need for the project." 

Alya plopped down on the couch and turned on the television while Chloe looked around. It was a nice but small home. Chloe walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cookie resting on a plate. She grabbed two more and walked back over to the living room. Not that it was even far from the kitchen. Marinette climbed down the steps from her room, holding supplies to make a poster about the Big Ben. Alya brought out her phone to google some information while Chloe simply said her ideas to make the poster look presentable. As Chloe added the final touch to the poster, a loud bang could be heard from outside. What scared the girls the most was on how close it sounded. Alya switched the television to a news channel and watched as Nadja Chamack talked about a new akumatized victim. 

_"This just in, folks! We have another akumatized_ _victim. They call themselves 'The Fairy'. Please stay indoors as we wait for Chat Noir and Ladybug."_

Marinette flinched and looked around the room, "Well, I have to use the bathroom! Be sure to not go outside, guys!" Alya raised an eyebrow when Marinette ran out the front door inside of the bathroom inside the house.

"That girl is just crazy sometimes. Right, Chloe?" Alya asked, looking her to Chloe who smiled. 

"I'll be right back, Alya. I need to save some people!" 

"What?" 

Chloe ignored Alya and ran out the front door, running outside to see miniature people running around. She stepped around a few and saw a young boy laughing manically; "See me now, mom and dad? You kicked me out of the house for being a _fairy_ and now I have fully embraced it!" The Fairy said, pointing a wand at a man and woman. Chloe couldn't see Chat Noir or Ladybug anywhere. Why were they running late? Chloe looked down at her feet and picked up one of the miniature people. 

"What's your name?" The small person squeaked and stared at her for a moment before smiling in relief. "I'm Luka Couffaine! Do you know how to turn me back, Queen Bee? That _is_ who you are, right?" Luka asked, looking down at his tiny hands. Chloe laughed and placed him gently back on the ground. 

"I'm not Queen Bee. Not yet at least. Sit back and wait for Ladybug." Chloe said, ignoring Luka's protests as she walked over to the akumatized victim. The Fairy turned over to Chloe, grunting in frustration. His hair was a beautiful rainbow with a tight purple and blue suit. Massive violet wings were attached to his back as he smirked at Chloe. 

The Fairy pointed his wand at her, "Do you wish to be a miniature person, blondie?" 

"No," Chloe stated. "I wish to help. Most akumatized people were angry at something. What did those people do to you?" Chloe pointed at the man and woman as they got up to leave but was threatened by the Fairy. 

"They made me feel _small_ and left me to die alone."

"We didn't leave you to die!" The mother yelled. 

The Fairy glared at her, "Silence!" He was quiet for a moment before smirking. "No matter. Hawkmoth needs the miraculous from Ladybug and Chat Noir. You, blondie, come and be my hostage!" Chloe yelped when the Fairy grabbed her and flew up into the air, turning his parents into miniature versions of themselves before flying around Paris. This wasn't apart of the plan but she might as well make use of it. 

"The names Chloe! What's yours?" 

"The Fairy." He muttered. 

Chloe sighed, "I'll just call you _Fairy_. So, why turn people into small versions of themselves? I don't think that does much." Fairy landed on a rooftop and dropped Chloe, ignoring her screams, "They don't just become small. They get smaller and smaller till they just disappear out of existence!" 

"What? You'll be killing them!" Chloe yelled. 

Fairy shrugged, looking around for Ladybug and Chat Noir. Chloe wished she had a miraculous to go against Fairy but all she could do at the moment was find the item that has the purple butterfly. _But what if it flies away before Ladybug can turn it back to normal? Where are you, Ladybug?_

"Stop right there!" 

Chloe looked up and saw Ladybug with Chat Noir and Rena Rouge. Fairy raised an eyebrow at Rena but laughed, "Thanks for finally showing up. Mind giving me those miraculous of yours? Or do I have to take it from you?" 

Ladybug looked over to Chloe and grinned, "Come down and get it, Fairy." Chat Noir and Rena Rouge grabbed their weapons; ready to attack till Fairy trapped Chloe and flew over to the Eiffel Tower. The trio of superheroes followed close behind, hoping Chloe wouldn't be dropped down to her death. Chloe laughed and looked up at her capturer; thinking of ways to make him stop flying. Well, that would just result in getting herself killed so forget that plan. Grabbing his arm, she narrowly grabbed his wand and threw it down to an awaiting Ladybug.

Fairy stopped and slowed down to catch it but Ladybug caught it before him. Ladybug smiled and broke the wand in half; expecting the butterfly to fly out but was shocked when nothing happened.

"Hey, that was my favourite wand! Not like I can't just make another one," Fairy said, materialising another wand in his free hand. Chloe stared at Chat as he slowly inked close to them as Fairy began another monologue about taking their miraculous.

"Tae-min! Tae-min, please snap out of it!"

Fairy gasped with a fearful look on his face as a Korean woman ran over to him, stopping once Rena jumped in front of her. Chat ran over to Tae-min, the Fairy, ready to attack till Tae-min kicked the staff right out of Chat's hand while still holding Chloe. Chloe screamed as she was thrown into the air while Tae-min kicked Chat in the stomach. Ladybug helped Chat Noir back up as Tae-min effortlessly grabbed Chloe before she could hit the ground. Rena picked up the lady and escorted her out of the situation. 

"Just listen to me, miss. We'll get your nephew back!" Rena yelled. "Ladybug and Chat, I suspect you guys can make it without me for at least a minute!" 

"Don't worry. Come on, Chat! Pick up your feet," Ladybug said handing Chat Noir his staff. 

Chat smirked, "No need to tell me again, Bugaboo." 

Tae-min ran over to the Eiffel Tower with Chloe in his arms, using his wings to reach the top. He placed her on the floor and took a few deep breaths. Chloe panted heavily, watching as Tae-min looked down at Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

"Why are you so angry, Tae?" 

"Don't call me that!" Tae-min yelled, pulling at his rainbow hair. Chloe glanced at the pocket watch that was around his waist. It looked similar to the bag Ladybug had except Tae-min's wasn't a bag but a watch. _That has to be where the butterfly is stored._

"Just tell me, Tae. It's the least you can do for kidnapping me." 

Tae-min frowned, "Stop acting like you care. You don't!" Chloe steadily stood up and gently patted his shoulder, hugging him when he began to cry. Was it always an option to calm down an akumatized victim? 

"They abandoned me. I just wanted to be myself and they _left_ me," Tae-min muttered, hugging Chloe tightly. The two pulled away as Ladybug and Chat Noir walked over to them with Rena right behind them. Tae-min pushed Chloe behind him, forcing a small smile. 

"Going to give me your miraculous, Ladybug?" 

Ladybug laughed, "In your dreams!" 

Chloe stayed in the back as Tae-min ran full speed over to them, kicking Rena in the face as he punched Chat. He tripped Ladybug and reached for her earrings till Chat grabbed him. Tae-min used Rena to kick off her and twist around to pull Chat down with his weight. 

"Chloe, run!" Rena yelled, grabbing Tae-min's legs as Chat tried to pull his hand away. Tae-min pulled at Chat's ring, laughing as he could almost pull it off. Ladybug joined back in the fight and separated Chat away from Tae-min. Ladybug looked over to Chloe and walked over to her till Tae-min grabbed her legs, dragging her with him as Chat tripped him. The four of them continued to kick and punch each other and only one of them trying to pull off Ladybug's and Chat's miraculous. 

Chloe bit her lip and thought to herself: _if I can solve this, Ladybug will have to take me back as Queen Bee._

The only item left had to be the pocket watch around his waist. Chloe stared at his hair and gasped. Rainbow hair and fairy. He was gay. His parents abandoned him because they didn't want a gay son. Chloe felt guilt for a moment but ignored it, grabbing the wand left on the ground by Tae-min. 

"Tae, do you think I can shrink your aunt? I think that'll be cool, right?" Chloe asked, waving the wand around. Much to her surprise, Tae-min ran over to her and grabbed the wand. Chloe grabbed his legs as he flew in the air. 

"Chloe!" Chat and Ladybug screamed. 

"Damn it, Chloe!" Rena yelled. 

Chloe smiled, "You'll thank me for this! Tae, I wasn't going to shrink your aunt. I just wanted to see if you actually cared fro her." Tae-min kicked his leg up to get Chloe off him but sadly only made her latch on his shoulders. 

"Listen to me, Tae! I accept you for who you are. I don't know how much that'll mean to you from a stranger but maybe a stranger's love is all you need sometimes," Chloe said as they hovered over the River Seine by the Pones de Arts or bridge with lockets. Tae-min only stared at Chloe grabbed the pocket watch around his waist and tossed it over to Ladybug. Chloe didn't even notice when they arrived. Tae-min screamed for Ladybug to stop but was silenced when she slammed the watch on the ground. 

"Bye bye little butterfly!" 

Chloe watched as Tae-min turned back into a fifteen years old Korean boy with jet black hair. The two slowly fell down to the river. Chloe hugged the unconscious boy as they plummeted to the bottom of the river. Ladybug grabbed Tae-min as Chat Noir pulled Chloe out of the water. They placed the two on the ground as they coughed heavily. Tae-min's aunt ran over to them with Rena right behind her. 

"Slow down, Ms. Kim!" 

Ms. Kim hugged her nephew tightly, thanking the heroes for saving him. Ladybug and Chat Noir fist bumped but looked over to Ms. Kim who was looking straight at Chloe.

"I thank you especially. Please, let me repay you some day." 

The Kim family walked away talking about something as Chloe turned around to see an angry Ladybug. Rena Rouge and Chat Noir looked away, not wanting to say anything as Ladybug sighed. 

"Chloe, what were you thinking? He could've killed you!" 

"I was doing what was right." Chloe said. "I was just trying to show you that I can still be a hero without a miraculous. Even though I wouldn't mind still being Queen Bee." 

Ladybug rubbed the bridge of her nose, "So you pulled that stunt just to continue to be Queen Bee? Get it through your thick skull, Chloe! You can't be Queen Bee ever again. You were reckless with your identity; how can I trust that you can even keep a secret?" 

"Hey, Bugaboo? Maybe you should calm down?" Chat asked, frowning at Chloe. 

"Shush, Chat. You need to understand that you're just a civilian now. You can't be a hero anymore! We don't need your help anymore, alright? Just live your life, okay, Chloe?" Ladybug asked, watching as Chloe nodded. 

"Yeah, I understand. Chat, can you take me home?" Chloe muttered, walking over to Chat Noir as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Chat patted her back and nodded towards his partners before taking off with a trembling Chloe. Chat Noir landed on her balcony after a few minutes; placing her back on her two feet. 

"You're trembling, Chloe. You should go get changed before you get a cold." 

Chloe only hugged Chat, crying on his shoulder as he quickly hugged her tightly. Chat played with her hair as the girl wiped away the tears streaming down her face. He was confused on why she was crying. 

"You know, you were pretty reckless today but it was cool. I would talk to Ladybug but she is right. You should just try to live a normal life from now on. Sleep tight, alright. I'll visit tonight," Chat pulled away and jumped away, leaving Chloe to drop to her knees and continue to cry. Sabrina opened the balcony door and gasped, walking over to her friend and giving her a hug. Chloe hugged her friend and tried to stop her tears. Why was she crying over something so stupid? Ladybug only told her she couldn't be a hero. The girls sat there for a while as Chloe began to laugh. 

"I can be my own hero. I don't need a stupid miraculous to be a hero." 

Sabrine laughed as well, "Yes, you don't! You're already my hero." 

Chloe grinned at her friend, "Listen, Sabrina. Can Nathaniel draw hero suits? I need to make up a new design for my very own costume." 

"Uh, sure." Sabrina said, raising an eyebrow. "But why? Don't you already have the Ladybug costume?" 

"I don't need it. Besides, Ladybug was last year. Its time for a new hero to take over. Or a _villain._ " 

Sabrine only smiled, "What an imagination you have, Chloe." 

"Yes, I have a big imagination. Good thing I have the money to make it real. Chop, chop! I need to that drawing fast!" 

"Right away, Chloe!" 


	2. Yellow Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thanks for the costume, daddy.” 
> 
> “No problem, Angel. But can you tell me why you wanted to build a robotic suit? What’s wrong with your Ladybug one?” 
> 
> Chloé laughed, “It was so out of fashion, daddy. It’s time to change from that tacky hero suit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the fan art by fabarts_ on Instagram. https://www.instagram.com/p/B5I_ddnl4tu/?igshid=1glrthxs6wfzs  
> The link to her drawing. You should follow her on Instagram!

“Oh, Chloé, how will this work? You want it to be robotic, right?”

Nathaniel asked, sitting down on Chloe’s bed with Sabrina as Chloé walked around the room while biting her lip. 

“Yes, I do want it to be robotic. Design it after a Bee or Yellow Jacket. Make sure I have something to cover my identity. Got it, Nathaniel?” 

Nathaniel looked at his unfinished drawing and nodded, “I guess. I’ll be sure to finish in at least two days. What’s it for, Chloé?” 

Chloé simply smiled, “I’m going to be my own hero. Don’t tell anyone my identity, alright? I already made everyone know I was Queen Bee. Let’s not mess up this time.” 

Nathaniel forced a grin, “Of course, Chloé. See you both on Monday.” 

“Bye, Nathaniel!” Sabrina yelled, watching as Chloé walked over to her closet. Chloé pulled out her old Ladybug costume and threw it on the floor, smiling to herself. 

Sabrina walked over and picked up the costume, “Why do you suddenly hate Ladybug so much. Was it because she yelled at you on Friday? It’s Saturday now. I thought you’d get over it.” 

“Sabrina, I can’t get over something like that. I’m just going to prove her wrong. That I can be a superhero with a miraculous,” Chloé laughed to herself, continuing to clean her closet. 

“Oh, well, you know I’m always here for you!” Sabrine said, helping her friend clean her closet of anything Ladybug related.

* * *

“Chloé, are you okay?” 

Chloé stopped in her tracks as class just finished. Adrien and Nino walked over to her, panting slightly. 

“When did learn to walk so fast, Chloé?” Nino asked.

Chloé shrugged, “I’ve always walked fast. Do you need something, boys?” 

Adrien smiled, “I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Nino and I with a couple of our friends are going out on Friday.”

“Where are you going?”

“Arcade and maybe a skating rink. We haven’t decided yet. You’ll join?” Nino asked, smiling. 

Chloé nodded and walked away from the boys before they could ask anymore questions. She got inside her limo were Sabrina was waiting inside with Nathaniel.

”So, did you finish the drawing, Nathaniel?” 

”Yeah, of course. I’m not sure how much you’ll like it but I had fun making it,” Nathaniel said, handing his drawing over to a ecstatic Chloé. Chloé and Sabrina looked at the drawing and smiled at each other. 

“Thank you, Nathaniel. We’ll drop you home.” Chloé said, folding the drawing and placing it in her back pocket.

Once they got home after dropping Nathaniel home; Chloé walked to her father’s office while coming up with a speech to make him agree with the plan. 

“Daddy?” She knocked on the door. 

“Oh, please come in Chloé!” Mr. Bourgeois yelled, moving things around his office as his daughter walked in happily.  
  
Chloé walked over to her father’s desk and slammed the drawing on his desk. He stared at it in confusion before smiling. 

“Ah, you want me to make you a costume to rival Ladybug’s. Don’t worry, dear, I’ll be sure to get it made,” Mr. Bourgeois said, getting back to work till Chloé stopped him. 

“Well, daddy, that’s not that case. I want the costume to be a bit robotic. The things I want installed is on the back of the paper. Do you think you could do that, daddy?” Chloé asked as her father looked shocked. 

“Why robotic?” 

Chloé shrugged, “It’s what’s in this year. Please, daddy? I can basically become the new superhero of Paris with this suit!” 

“Well,” Mr. Bourgeois muttered, “if it’s what you want. I’ll try to find someone to make it. It might take awhile, though.” 

Chloé giggles, “It’s fine. I can wait. Thanks, daddy.” 

Mr. Bourgeois watched his daughter skip happily out of the room as he sighed. His daughter really wanted to rival Ladybug. He reached for his phone and called up an old friend, 

“Is this Monique Machines? I would like to speak to Monique Jansen.”   
  


_“Right away, sir.”  
_

* * *

Adrien sighed as he fed Plagg another cheese and looked down at phone. Chloé wasn’t calling him but he didn’t want to call her if she busy. 

_Maybe she’ll make time for Chat Noir if not for Adrien Agreste._

“Plagg, claws out!”  
  
Plagg gasped, “What? I haven’t finished my cheese yet, Adrien! Let me finish it first! Adrien!” 

Adrien—now Chat Noir— opened one of his room window and leaped our. Chat used his staff to reach the roof tops and ran over to Chloé’s house, singing random songs in his head. 

Landing down on her balcony, Chat knocked on the window. It was now Friday so the groups little get together was in at least two hours. They all decided on a skating rink because Nino wanted to video type them falling over and over again. 

Chloé walked over to the door and pulled her wet blonde hair into a ponytail as Chat stared at her. Maybe he shouldn’t have come at this time. Chloé seemed unfazed, however, she simply opened the door for him to come inside. 

“Sorry to bother you at such a time, Chloé. I didn’t think you’d be taking a shower.” Chat muttered, waking inside.

Chloé laughed, “At least I’m not in a towel.” 

_Yeah, thank god._ Chat thought to himself. 

Chloé sat down on her bed and smiled, “So, are you here to check on me once again? I told you, Hawkmoth probably lost interest in me. Just find out who is the new holder of the Bee miraculous and he’ll leave me alone.” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Char said. “But we’re still friends and I wanted to check up on you. What have you been doing this whole week? Luckily, we’ve had no akuma attacks.” 

Chloé forced a smile, “Nothing really. I’ve just been doing normal student things. I’m getting used to not being a hero anymore. Now, out! I have to go meet my father’s friend.”

Chloé pushed Chat outside while giggling. Chat smiled at her and jumped back home as Chloé walked out of her room to her father’s office.

”Chloé, hello. I’m Monique.” A beautiful dark skinned woman said, standing beside a suit covered with a blanket. 

“I was fascinated with your idea for a costume to rival Ladybug and I absolutely love it,” Monique said as Chloé’s father pulled of the blanket to reveal the suit. 

A black and yellow robotic suit with a helmet. Chloé was going to touch it till Monique slapped her hand away. Mr. Bourgeois sat down at his desk and continued his work, listening in to the conversation from time to time. 

“This suit is very special, okay? The elbows have stingers but one is lethal and the other only knocks the person out for a moment. Remember, left is lethal and right is non-lethal. Don’t need to you killing innocent people, got it?” 

Chloé nodded, eyes widening at the suit. Monique grabbed them arm of the suit and pressed a button causing the suit to shrink into a bracelet. 

“Here. Just press the button to put the suit on. Whatever you’re going to do with this, I support you. Now, I have a plane to Japan to catch. Someone wants me to build something high tech for them as well. Bourgeois, you know how to pay me. Take this, Chloé. In case of emergencies. I’ll be sure to keep your identity a secret,” Monique said, handing Chloé a business card before walking out of the office. 

Mr. Bourgeois sighed, “Just what are you going to do with that, Chloé? You’re lucky Monique and I are best friends. She gave me a discount for it.” 

Chloé smiled and placed the bracelet on her right wrist, “I’m going to make sure Ladybug pays for what she did to me. Dad, please never tell anyone my identity. I need to go make sure Sabrina and Nathaniel will do the same.” 

“Of course, Chloé. Just don’t hurt any civilians.” 

Chloé opened the door and smiled at her father, “Don’t worry, I’m only after Ladybug. And mainly everyone with a miraculous.” 

Chloé grabbed her phone in her room and called Nathaniel, “Nathaniel! Will you promise to keep my identity a secret with the suit I asked you to draw.” 

_“Why can’t you just ask me this later? We’re going to see each other at the skating rink!Besides, didn’t you already asked me this on Saturday?”_ Nathaniel said. _“But, as long as you don’t kill anyone I guess. I’ll be sure to keep it a secret. Are you going to ask Sabrina?”_

Chloé bit her lip, “I was going to but Sabrina would never backstab me in the back. She’s my best friend. Well, see you there, Nathaniel.” 

_“What’s the name of the suit?”_

“Huh?” Chloé stopped herself from hanging up. 

_“Most superheroes have a name. What’s yours?”_

“Oh, Nathaniel. I’m no superhero. I’m a villain. However, my name is Yellow Jacket. See you, Nathaniel.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how it is down at the comments! Follow me on Instagram @trashyjanitor


	3. Stingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “After all, I am your biggest fan,” Yellow Jacket said, kicking Ladybug in the face. 
> 
> “Fans should get a star treatment. Right? Don’t want to lose your star status, Ladybug!” 
> 
> “That would absolutely terrible. Just as terrible as losing your miraculous!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the fan art by fabarts_ on Instagram. https://www.instagram.com/p/B5I_ddnl4tu/?igshid=1glrthxs6wfzs  
> The link to her drawing. You should follow her on Instagram!

“Hello, what’s your name?”

Chloé looked over to the girl with the same hair colour as Marinette and forced a smile. Luka was sitting beside them, tying his laces to his skating shoes. Everyone else was already skating with Adrien and Marinette practically flirting with each other.

“The name’s Chloé. Yours?” “Kagami. You must be Luka,” Kagami asked, looking over at Luka as he stood up. Luka looked at the two girls and smiled. “Yeah, I’m Luka. Are you guys not going to skate? Nino might be video taping you but at least you have a funny video to look back on,” Luka said, smiling.

Chloé shrugged, “I’m not interested. You can go ahead, Kagami.” Kagami nodded and excused herself, skating over to Adrien to break up the little flirting session he was having with Marinette. Marinette, however, looked unbothered. Luka sat back down on the bench with Chloé, looking down at her bracelet as Nathaniel walked over to them. He plopped down on the bench and groaned, struggling to put his shoes on.

“Nice bracelet. Where’d you get it?” Chloé looked at her new bracelet and smiled, “My father’s friend made it for me. Need help, Nathaniel?”

“No, I’m good! You guys can keep talking.”

“Do you even know how to skate?” Luka asked. “Because I can teach you, y’know? I’m not the best at it but I rarely fall now.” He slowly got up and held out a hand for Chloé as Nathaniel finally joined Alya and Nino.

“Fine. You’re lucky Sabrina couldn’t come. I would’ve just stayed with her,” Chloe said, moving to get up till Luka held out his hand for her. She stared at it before grabbing it, tightening her grip to see if he would flinch and let go. For reasons that she couldn’t name; he only tightened his grip.

The two slowly walked over to the ice as Chloé gripped Luka’s arm. Luka smiled at her as they moved across the ice. Chloé held her grip on his arm and looked over to see everyone else either skating or falling. Kagami and Adrien seemed to be the only two not falling. Marinette almost succeeded till Nathaniel bumped into her.

“You okay, Chloé? Think we can go any faster?” Luka asked, stopping in his tracks while Chloé almost slipped. Chloé sighed, “No. Let’s keep a slow pace. I’m not ready for anything else yet.” Luka simply nodded guiding her over the slippery ice as Nino continued to video tape his friend falling on their asses. Alya grabbed Nino’s shirt, pulling him down with her. Chloé snickered as Luka and her were the only ones still standing.

“Are you having fun?” Chloé looked up at Luka’s dumb grin and pouted, “Yeah, sure. Anyone can have fun while skating. Let’s pick up the pace, Luka. I want to show Adrien how fast I can skate.” Luka laughed, “So, you like Adrien? It seems every girl likes him. Well, except Juleka and Alya.”

“I don’t like him.” Chloé muttered. “He’s just a friend of mine. I’m just trying to make sure he knows that we are still best friends.” Luka hummed in response and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. Chloé saw everyone else try to continue skating while Nathaniel and Nino sat down on a bench while recording their friends. Kagami and Marinette were ice skating together with Adrien close behind. Alya whistled as she passed by Luka and Chloé, winking at the two.

Chloé wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing against Luka as they began to pick up the pace. Marinette and Kagami passed by them, giggling. Adrien was right behind the two, glancing at Chloé as Luka spun her around much to her surprise.

“Luka! I wasn’t ready!” Chloé yelled, feeling dizzy as Luka stopped spinning her. He laughed and hugged her tightly, as he slowed to a stop. “Hey, guys! Let’s go to this new restaurant that opened up,” Nino yelled, motioning for the group to join him and Nathaniel outside. Luka guided Chloé back to the bench and helped her take off the shoes, ignoring her protests. Only Adrien stayed behind as Kagami, Marinette, and Alya already walked outside.

Chloé followed Luka and Adrien as they had a dull and awkward conversation. She yawned and walked over to the girls, wanting to get away from the awkwardness. Marinette smiled sheepishly at Chloé and tried to strike up a conversation as well.

“Something wrong, Marinette? You don’t have to nervous around me. I’m trying to be a new person. A kind and considerate person.” Chloé said, smiling at a confused Marinette.

Marinette smiled, “Well, you’re doing okay so far. Do you think we can be friends, Chloé? I thought we should stop fighting over a boy and try to be friends.” Chloé bit her lip, “Well, sure. I’m not really fighting over Adrien anymore. If he wants to date on of us, he’ll have to say something.”

“Fighting over who?” Kagami said as she walked up to them with Alya close behind. “Did you guys fight over Adrien as well? Marinette and I are over that. Right, Marinette?” Marinette smiled and nodded.

Nino and Nathaniel walked inside a new restaurant, checking to see if there was any seats left for the group. Nathaniel walked back outside and nodded for them to come inside. It wasn’t a fancy restaurant but more like a café.

The group sat down and began talking about random things to each other. Nathaniel, Nino, and Alya talked about something to do with technology even though Nathaniel looked confused from time to time. Marinette and Kagami kept giggling like little school girls. Luka and Adrien were the only ones not talking.

They glanced at each other from time to time and just ate their food. Chloé joined in the blue haired girls conversation from time to time. She looked over to Luka and smiled at him. “How’s your music, Luka?” Chloé asked, taking a small sip of her coffee.

Luka grinned, “Great. What do you do in your free time, Chloé?”

“Well I—“

Adrien stepped into the conversation, “Chloé, how’s the coffee?”

Chloé looked at the two boys and bit her lip, unsure on who to answer. She looked at her hands and was about to speak till a scream as heard. Marinette and Adrien instantly got up from their seats, urging their friends to hide quickly. Kagami, Nathaniel, and Luka followed the civilians to a hiding place.

Chloé followed close behind with Nino and Alya. She looked around for Adrien and Marinette; getting up to look for them till Luka grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. They were all hiding in the back of the restaurant with the cooking supplies. Everyone was worried when they heard nothing till the ceiling to the restaurant was torn off.

Chaos had begun when everyone ran to different places to stay safe. Chloé looked up to see a enormous lion and panther. She screamed when they began walking towards her till someone grabbed her. “Are you okay, Chloé?” Chloé looked at her saviour and sighed when it was just Chat Noir.

She hugged him tightly but quickly pulled away as the citizens of Paris continued to scream in panic. Chat picked up Chloé again and opened a window to a random house, dropping her inside. “Stay indoors. Ladybug and I are going to lead them somewhere else. Stay safe, Chloé!” Chat yelled, using his baton to jump out the window. Chloé looked around the empty room she was in and walked, running down the stairs.

She hoped everyone else was okay. Once she reached out; Carapace and Rena Rouge was heard outside as they helped citizens get inside buildings. Chloé hid behind a dumpster as the two monstrous animals walked around. Ladybug landed down on the ground with her team right behind her, “We need another person to find the akumatized victim. You guys hold off the monsters, I have to find someone!” She yelled, using her yo-yo to leap away. Chat and the others chased after the monsters as Chloé tried her best to follow Ladybug.

Chloé panted heavily as Ladybug dropped down in front of Rose Lavillant. It was a weird choice for the Bee miraculous but Ladybug was known for choosing weird people. Chloé didn’t know whether to feel angry or sad. It wasn’t the time anyway. She knew she was never going to get the miraculous ever again. However, if she gets Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s; Chloé wondered how powerful she could become. Hawkmoth had to have wanted them both for a reason.

“Pollen, bug on!” Rose yelled, clearly scared on what’s going to happen. Ladybug stepped back as Rose had on yellow glasses with a fluffy bottom. She looked exactly like a little bumblebee.

“What do you want to be called?” Ladybug asked, flinching when a loud crash could be heard.

Rose smiled, “Bumblebee! Because of my fluffy bottoms. How do I fight crime again?”

Ladybug laughed, “Just follow my lead! We need to find the akumatized victim before they destroy Paris all together.” Chloé walked away, looking down at her bracelet as she sighed to herself. She would no longer be Queen Bee. Rose now has Pollen and the Bee miraculous. Chloé could now only be the Yellow Jacket.

“Wish I could have a cool catch phrase. Oh well, I’ll think of one.” Chloé said, pressing the button on the bracelet as the suit covered her body. The helmet covered her face while her blonde ponytail was still shown. “Let’s find the akumatized victim before Ladybug. Wings, rise!” Chloé yelled, yellow wings sprouting out of her suit’s back as she flew up in the air and looked for the victim.

Chloé watched as the team fought with the monsters, trying the make they didn’t kill someone. She flew around Paris before stopping at the Pones de Arts bridge. She dropped down on the bridge and watched as the little girl sitting there flinched.

The little girl was wearing a hat used for bee keepers with a stick in her small hands. Chloé pressed a button to show her face as she walked close to the little girl. The little girl turned over to Chloé, handing over her stick.

“My stuff animals turned into scary big monsters. Please bring them back to me. They’re the only things my dad left me before he died.” Chloé grabbed the stick and stared at it before gently pulling the beekeeper hat off the child. Perhaps the little girl didn’t even want to be akumatized. Could you even fight off being used by Hawkmoth like a puppet?

The sounds of foot steps could heard as Chloé ripped the hat, causing the little girl to faint on the ground. The butterfly flew away as Chloé quickly got her helmet back on and jumped into the River Seines. Ladybug quickly grabbed the butterfly, “Bye bye little butterfly! Miraculous ladybug!”

Rena and Carapace grabbed the little girl and carried her to her crying mother, escorting them safely back home. Chat held his fist out Ladybug as she smiled. Bumblebee was right behind them, panting from this being her first ever fight against an akuma.

“Pound it! But, Chat, don’t you think it’s weird how the item was already broken?” Ladybug asked as Chloé shot out of the river Seine. Chloé looked at a scared Bumblebee as Chat brought out his baton. Ladybug held her hand out to make him stop as Chloé landed on the bridge.

“Who are you?” Ladybug asked. Chloé pressed a button to make her voice deeper, **“Someone who wants your miraculous. Now hand it over.”**

“Why should she?” Chat asked, motioning for Bumblebee to get ready to attack. Ladybug brought her yo-yo and rubbed her earrings as they began to beep.

“ **Aren’t you supposed to say yes to everything a fan asks for? After all, I was your biggest fan.”** Chloé ran over to the two, kicking Chat Noir right in the face.

Ladybug gasped and pushed Bumblebee out of the way as Chloé reached for her earrings. “Ladybug!” Carapace yelled as Rena and him walked back to them. Rena grabbed Chloé from behind, stopping her from reaching for Ladybug’s earrings. Carapace helped Chat up, rubbing his nose as they joined the group. “What’s your name?” Chat asked, spitting out some blood as he groaned in pain.

 **“Yellow Jacket. I’ll be back for your miraculous, Ladybug. It’s no fun to chase after someone tired from fighting big animals,”** Chloé said, using enough force to punch Rena in the nose and flew away as Rena cursed in pain.

“My nose!”

Chloé felt happy for some reason. She didn’t do much but make her presence known. She didn’t want to help the akumatized victim but it felt wrong when she did nothing to her. Besides, fighting someone that’s already tired is no fun at all.

**“Watch out, Ladybug! I can’t wait to sting you.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having too much fun with this story. Tell me how it is down at the comments! Feedback helps me with making this story.


	4. Cataclysm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do you work with Hawkmoth? Don’t you know what he wants?” Ladybug yelled, trying to pull Yellow Jacket off of her. 
> 
> “Yes, that’s why I want to work with him. Mind if I take those earrings from you, Bugaboo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the fan art by fabarts_ on Instagram. https://www.instagram.com/p/B5I_ddnl4tu/?igshid=1glrthxs6wfzs  
> The link to her drawing. You should follow her on Instagram!

“Chloé! You’re okay!”

Chloé gasped as Luka ran over to her and hugged her tightly. Kagami and Nathaniel walked over to them, hugging her as well.

“When Nino and Alya left, we got scared. But when you left, we panicked. After the incident with the  Fairy ; we hoped that you didn’t try to go after the victim again,” Kagami said, smiling softly at her.

Nathaniel grinned, “I called Nino and Alya, they’re okay and are with Adrien and Marinette. I guess we should just go home. Kagami, walk with me?” 

Kagami glanced at Luka and Chloé before grinning, “Of course. I do hope we can talk more, Luka and Chloé. You were all fun to hang out. I’m mostly free on the weekends. See you.” 

“I guess I’ll walk you home, Chloé,” Luka said, smiling as the two walked to Chloé’s place. Chloé yawned, feeling her hair that was wet from being in the river. Luka seemed to notice but said nothing, humming a tune as they walked home. It didn’t feel awkward; if Chloé had to be honest. It felt nice and calm. 

She didn’t want the walk to end. 

Luka yawned, “I guess this is your place. Sleep well, Chloé. Text me some time?” Chloé nodded, walking inside the building as she walked to her room. Once she got there, she laid down on the bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

“Chloé!”

A knock on her balcony door made her groan. Chloé got up from bed and frowned at how she hadn’t changed before sleeping. She quickly changed into a white gown and opened the door to see Chat Noir. He looked down at her gown and smiled.

“Chat, nice to see you. Need anything at this time?” 

Chat shrugged, “I got bored while doing my night shift. Thought I should stop by. Sorry if I bothered you.” His face was flushed red and Chloé worried if it was because he was sick or if he was blushing.It could’ve been both reasons. 

Chloé placed her hand on his forehead which only seemed to make it worse as he flinched. Chat’s face was now as red as a tomato; resembling Marinette whenever Adrien noticed her. Chloé giggled and tried to check his temperature again but he grabbed her hand, pouting at her. 

“Something wrong, kitty? Did I embarrass you?” Chloé asked, walking closer to press herself Chat but stopped herself. She smiled at him and tried to pull away till he brought her into a tight hug. 

“Uh,” Chloé muttered, “is there something wrong, Chat?” Chat Noir said nothing as he hugged her, playing with her hair. Chloé said nothing and simply hugged back, suddenly feeling bad for kicking him in the face earlier. 

“You should be careful. There’s someone coming after Ladybug’s miraculous. We aren’t sure if he works for Hawkmoth yet but if you see someone in a robotic suit, be sure to run, alright?” Chat asked, pulling away from the hug to look Chloé in the eye. 

Chloé nodded, “Yeah, of course.” She felt terrible that she was lying to him but who knows on what he lies to her about. Chloé reached for Chat’s mask and gently pulled at it, frowning when nothing happened to it. Chat’s cat ears seemed to flatten as he patted her on the head. 

“You should go to sleep, Chloé. Be careful of Yellow Jacket. He might hurt you.” Chat grabbed his baton and leaped away.

Did her suit really not show her boobs? Chloé sighed and walked back into her room to sleep.

* * *

Chloé frowned at her phone’s ringing as she reached over and answered it. A panicked Marinette was heard while crashing was in the background.

“Is there something wrong, Marinette?”

_ “Yes!”  _ Marinette yelled.  _ “I can’t find our project that we did for the Big Ben. Do you think you can come over and help me find it? Alya is already here!”  _

“Alright, see you there.” Chloé rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She was too tired to do anything but she knew that getting a bad grade in school was something she didn’t want to happen. 

After running over to Marinette’s place, the girls searched around the house till they finally found it underneath the couch. Chloé groaned and sat down, trying her best to not suddenly fall asleep on the comfortable couch. Marinette walked away to get some cookies for her friends while Alya turned the television on to some random movie. 

“So, Chloé, got a boyfriend or girlfriend?” Alya asked, smirking. 

Chloé blushed, “No way. Why would you think that?” Marinette walked into the room and placed the plate of cookies on the table. 

“Think what?” 

Alya laughed, “Well, Luka and Chloé were really close yesterday at the skating rink. And you, Marinette, you seem to be warming up to Kagami. A little too warm, don’t you think? Forget Adrien when you guys both have someone obviously pining over you.” 

Marinette and Chloé blushed, ignoring Alya as they both ate some cookies while pouting. Chloé wondered about Chat Noir for a moment. What if he was actually Adrien? That seemed impossible with how flirty Chat was while Adrien was a sweetheart. 

“Maybe I am falling for Kagami. It doesn’t matter! She probably still likes Adrien.” Marinette said, stuffing another cookie in her mouth as Alya patted her on the back. Chloé bit her lip and thought about Luka hugging her tightly when he found out she was alright. 

“You okay, Chloé? Your face is red!” Marinette yelled, grabbing a cup of water for her new friend. Alya laughed and called over Juleka and Rose over for a sleepover. Chloé took the glass of water and drank it quickly, coughing when she began to choke. 

Alya began to snort, “Chloé! Slow down! Yeah, you guys can come now! Hurry before the cookies are gone.” 

“You okay now, Chloé?” Marinette asked, patting her on the back as Chloé nodded grimly. The girls continued to watch the movie till Juleka and Rose rang they door bell. Marinette got and opened the door them, taking their bags up to her room. Chloé smiles at the girls and waved, much to their surprise. 

The girls had the usual sleepover, talking about what horror movies to watch tonight and what cake they should bake. After making a vanilla cake with chocolate frosting, the girls played Nightmare on Elm street. Chloé excused herself when her phone rang, walking up to Marinette’s room to answer it. She smiled when it was Adrien. He hardly called her. 

“Adrien! Need something?” 

_ “Ah, well no. I just wanted to know if you were home.”  _

“No, I’m at Marinette’s place. Why? Did you need something?” 

_ “No. I was just asking. Have fun, Chloé. See you on Monday.”  _

Chloé raises an eyebrow at the weird conversation but shrugged it off. She was going to walk back down till the girls walked into the room with a plate of cookies. 

“The movie ended! It wasn’t that scary,” Rose said, smiling softly. Chloé returned the smile and sat down on Marinette’s bed as Alya stretched her arms. 

“Alright, you know what time it is. Truth or dare! Marinette, truth or dare?” Alya asked. 

Marinette flinched, “Uh, truth!”

“Do you still like Adrien?” 

“Uh,” Marinette muttered. “No. I don’t like him anymore. I like Kagami more.” Juleka patted Marinette’s shoulder and the two smiled as Rose giggled. 

“Juleka, truth or dare?” 

“Truth!” Juleka replied. 

“Boring,” Alya yawned, nudging Chloé with her elbow while laughing. Chloé smiled and looked down at her fingers. 

“Do you love Rose?” 

Juleka smiled, “Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?” The girls gave each other a small kiss on the cheek and giggled. 

“Truth or dare, Alya?” Juleka asked. 

“Dare.” Alya smirked. 

“I dare you to declare your love for Nino on the balcony for the entirety of Paris to hear,” Juleka said. 

Alya nodded and walked to the balcony with everyone right behind her. She leaned over the ledge and looked back at Juleka with a taunting smile. 

** “I love Nino Lahiffe! Do you hear me Paris? I love Nino Lahiffe!”  ** Alya yelled, giggling as she walked back over to the group. 

“Alright, Rose, truth or dare?” 

“Truth!” Rose giggled, clapping her hands happily. Chloé wondered on how she could stay so happy. 

“Why do you love Juleka?” 

Rose paused for a moment, “Well, I have so many reasons. One reason is because she is the complete opposite of me and completes me. That’s pretty cheesy though.” 

Alya laughed, “Very.” 

“Alya, go for me! I’m terrible at truth or dare.” Rose said, smiling at Chloé. 

“Alright, Chloé, truth or dare?” 

“Truth,” Chloé said, playing with her fingers as Alya paused to think long and hard. Marinette and Juleka giggles as Rose played with her girlfriend’s hands. 

“Luka or Adrien? Which one?” 

Chloé shrugged, “Well, I don’t have much of a connection with Adrien anymore so maybe Luka. He is cute but his clothes look like they come from a dumpster.”

Juleka snorted, “Just wait till he hears that!”

“Wait, don’t tell!” Chloé yelled as Juleka brought out her phone. The girls ran around the balcony, laughing as Chloé tried to grab Juleka’s phone. After a while, the girls began to go back inside to sleep. Marinette watched Chloé as she stared at the night sky. 

“You coming, Chloé?” 

Chloé nodded, “Yeah. I just want to look at the sky for a moment. Go on ahead without me. I’ll be there in a few.” 

Marinette nodded and walked inside. Chloé looked around Paris. It was beautiful at night when nothing was attacking anyone. She wondered if Hawkmoth ever sleeps. Would Chat Noir stop by here if she stayed out a little bit longer?

“Nice seeing you here, m’lady. Having a little party? Need me to take you home?” Chat said as he jumped down from the rooftop.

Chloé smiled, “I thought Ladybug was your m’lady. I don’t need to be taken home but I would like to see Paris. Carry me around?”

Chat raised an eyebrow as if he was thinking about it before picking her up. Chloé wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled as Chat leaped off the balcony to jump off each rooftop. Looking up at Chat, Chloé blushed and buried her face on his chest. 

She wished this could last as well. 

Chat landed down back on Marinette’s balcony and gently placed Chloé on the ground. Chloé grinned at Chat as he gave her a Cheshire smile. Chat felt happy when that earned a giggle from the girl. Chloé pressed her lips on his cheek softly, gripping his shoulders as she stood on her toes.

“Chloé?” 

Chloé blushed a deep red and walked away but stopped when Chat grabbed her arm. She turned back around for Chat and hugged him when he pulled her into a hug. They stayed in that hug for a moment, not saying anything. 

“I don’t think we should take this any further. Since I’m a hero, Hawkmoth could use you against me. Just date someone normal like you, Chloé.” Chat muttered. 

Chloé wiped her cheeks before she started to cry, “Right. I don’t know why I tried. You probably still like Ladybug. Sorry for bothering you. Have fun protecting Paris.” She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before running back inside to sleep. 

Chat rubbed his cheek and frowned, “Maybe I could date you as Adrien but I don’t want Hawkmoth to come after you.” He muttered, using his baton to get back home before anyone noticed he wasn’t sleeping in his room.

* * *

“Chloé, Marinette, and Alya! You get an A on your project. Thank you for presenting. Nathaniel’s group, you’re last!” Ms. Bustier said, taking the poster away from Chloé.

They girls sat down at the respective seats, smiling at each other. Chloé looked over to Adrien who flinched and looked down at his hand. She was confused on why he was so nervous but said nothing as Sabrina showed her something to add on the suit.

After the bell rang, Chloé followed Sabrina to their limo till a herd of people running towards them screaming caught their attention. Sabrina and Chloé ran back inside the building to the bathroom, smiling to themselves.

“Are you going to help them?” Sabrina asked.

Chloé laughed, “No.” She pressed the button and the same robotic suit slowly covered her body. Waiting till she couldn’t hear anymore screaming and the sound of people thanking Ladybug, she walked out and smirked to herself. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir helped a teenage girl to her family as they did their usual  pound it.  Chat Noir turned over and flinched when he saw Yellow Jacket walk towards them, getting her wings ready. 

“Ladybug!” 

Yellow Jacket flew over to Ladybug and grabbed her by the hair, throwing her up in the air. She kicked her in the stomach and grabbed her before she dropped to her death. Yellow Jacket landed on the ground, letting go of Ladybug and ignored the screams civilians as they ran away. Ladybug coughed up some blood and slowly got up to fight back till Yellow Jacket roundhouse kicked her. 

** “Give me your miraculous.”  **

“I know you work for Hawkmoth but why? You aren’t akumatized and your suit looks man made unlike one coming from a miraculous,” Ladybug muttered, wiping her mouth. 

** “Give me your miraculous.”  ** Yellow Jacket said again, walking closer till Chat used his baton to hit her right in the back. She turned around only to be kicked in the head by Ladybug. Yellow Jacket groaned, kicking Chat in the leg as he screamed in pain. 

Yellow Jacket felt terrible but was glad when he could still walk. Ladybug used her yo-yo to grab Yellow Jacket’s hand from grabbing Chat’s ring. Chat Noir pulled at Yellow Jacket’s helmet while Ladybug held her down. 

“Why do you work with Hawkmoth?” 

** “I don’t work for Hawkmoth! I want the miraculous for myself!”  **

Yellow Jacket slammed her head against Chat’s and twisted herself free from Ladybug. She kicked her in the face and backed away from the two, laughing when they were bleeding. Chat smirked and wiped the blood from under his nose. 

**“Cataclysm!”** Chat yelled, aiming straight for Yellow Jacket’s face. She was about to dodge till the little girl from that day with the beekeeper hat yelled at her. 

“Mommy! It’s Iron Man!”

“Gina! Let’s go!” Her mother cried. 

Chat’s hand grabbed Yellow Jacket’s helmet, tearing the right half of it. She screamed and covered that spot, kicking Chat square in the face. Chloé wanted to yell at the little girl but she knew it was her own fault for not paying attention. 

Using her wings, she flew away to her balcony. She dropped to the ground and cried out. Chloé was lucky the cataclysm only affected the suit. Crawling inside her room, she grabbed the business card and called Monique. 

“The suit is torn. I’m sorry.”

_ “It’s fine, dear! That means you’re actually using it. I’ll be there to fix it on Thursday. Try not to use it till then.” _

Chloé pressed the button as she sat down on the bed, wiping her nose as blood dripped down to her mouth. It was weird on why she was bleeding. She didn’t get much hits on herself to began with. 

Why did they think she was working with Hawkmoth? Hawkmoth only worked with that lady with the peacock miraculous.  How would it even be to work with Hawkmoth anyway? What would he do with the miraculous. 

“Hawkmoth; would it even be a good idea to work with him?” Chloé bit her lip and smirked to herself. It would be the best idea ever. Hawkmoth and her both had the same goal: steal the Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous. Chloé didn’t have a goal on what to do when taken but Hawkmoth possibly knows everything he’s going to do once he gets it. 

In all honesty, all Chloé wants to do is find out Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s identity and watch as they cry when Hawkmoth does whatever he needs to with the miraculous. How fun it would be to see them down on their knees worshipping Chloé. 

“Well, Hawkmoth, come and find me. I want to work with you and take over Paris.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how it is down at the comments! I try to update a chapter or two a day! Thanks for reading :)


	5. Closer than you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, why do you even want the miraculous?” The holder of the peacock miraculous said, smiling at Chloé. 
> 
> “No reason right now. But, I heard they have a great amount of power once used together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the fan art by fabarts_ on Instagram. https://www.instagram.com/p/B5I_ddnl4tu/?igshid=1glrthxs6wfzs  
> The link to her drawing. You should follow her on Instagram!

“Welcome back, Monique.”

“Chloé! Where’s the suit? I need to see the damage,” Monique said, taking off her sunglasses.

Chloé grabbed the bracelet and placed it on the ground, pressing the button. The suit came forth with the right half of the helmet missing. Monique nodded and smiled. 

“That’s easy to fix. I should have it ready for you Saturday or Sunday. Take a break from all of that work you’re doing, Chloé. I’ll see you on Saturday.” Monique said, asking a servant to bring the suit as she walked out of the room. 

Chloé sighed, looking at her phone to see it was only Thursday. It was around 5 o’clock in the afternoon. She finished her homework earlier so now she could only watch television. Sitting down on the bed, she stared at the ceiling and yawned. 

“How can I even call Hawkmoth? Is there some special call or dance I have to do?” Chloé stood up and took a deep breath. 

_ “Hawkmoth! Hawkmoth! _ _”_

Chloé spun around her room, moving her arms around like a snake as she chanted out Hawkmoth’s name. A knock on the door made her stop to see Tae-min with Butler Jean. Jean looked completely unfazed as Tae’s face had the look of uncertainty and fright. 

“Chloé, Mr. Kim is here to drop off a gift before leaving off to England. I’ll come and get you, Mr. Kim, once your aunt calls for you,” Jean said, walking out of the room. 

Tae forced a smile, “Chloé! I really want to thank you for saving me. I almost killed people if it wasn’t for you.” He said, pulling the girl into a hug. Chloé froze, unsure on what to do. This has never happened to her before. It was strange. 

“You’re welcome. I just had to do the right thing, Tae.” She muttered, pulling him away. Tae laughed and handed her a box, smiling. 

“Uh, don’t open it!” Tae yelled. “Open it once I leave. It’s an heirloom from my family but you know what happened to my mom and dad. I might as well give it a new meaning. Thank you, Chloé Bourgeois, for saving my life.” Tae bowed and walked out of the room, leaving Chloé alone with a small black box. 

It looked like the one a person would show to their lover if they wanted to propose. Chloé placed the box on her dresser and bit her lip. She wanted to open it but she decided to wait. Whatever was inside could wait for dinner.  


* * *

“Good night, Chloé. See you in the morning,” Her father said, kissing her on the cheek before he retired to his bedroom. Chloé walked to her room and closed the door, looking over to the black box. She locked her door and quickly walked over to the box. 

“Alright, what’s in here?” She muttered, opening the box. A heart shaped purple pendent was inside, shining brightly from her ceiling lights. Chloé placed the pendent necklace around her neck and smiled. 

She closed the box and rested it on her dresser as she stared in the mirror. The necklace was beautiful. Did Tae really just give away a family heirloom so valuable? Laying down on the bed, Chloé drifted to sleep, dreaming about childhood memories. 

* * *

_ Chloé Bourgeois giggled as Adrien Agreste wrapped the pink feather boa around his neck. They were ten at the time as Chloé was going all out with her fashion shows and clothing designs. Adrien was always happy to play her model.  _

_ “Do you think I look cute, Chloé?”  _

_ Chloé smiled, “Of course you do, Adrikins!” Adrien smiled as Chloé pulled his hair into a ponytail, tying it with a pink bow.  _

_ Adrien did a little pose for Chloé’s fake camera as they laughed. “Wait, wait! There is one more thing that can make it perfect!” Chloé yelled, running to Gabriel Agreste’s room. She walked to the dresser and pulled out a simple pearl necklace.  _

_ “Is there something you need, Chloé?”  _

_ Chloé screamed and dropped the necklace, sighing when it didn’t break. Gabriel smiled and grabbed it for her, resting it on her small hands.  _

_ “Be sure to ask next time, Chloé. I wasn’t that far from you. **I was** ** close ** _ _**r than you thought I was,** ” Gabriel said, tapping Chloé’s nose before ushering her out. Chloé looked back at Gabriel but continued on, ignoring Gabriel’s weird stares. _

_** “I was closer than you thought I was.”  
** _

* * *

Before Chloé knew it, Monique dropped by with the new suit on Saturday night. She gave her the bracelet but said that it couldn’t be used at the moment. 

“Sorry, Chloé! I added some new features so you have to wait at least two days before using or it’ll malfunction. Be sure to call again if it breaks,” Monique said, patting Chloé on the back as she walked away. 

Chloé twirled her new necklace around her finger and sat down on her bed. She needed to find Hawkmoth but the only way that could work is if he akumatized another victim. Groaning, Chloé decided to wait for another akumatized victim to appear. Hopefully, it wouldn’t take too long.  


* * *

It took two and half weeks for the next akumatized victim to appear. Chloé was excited when the screams of civilians could be heard outside her classroom. Ms. Bustier ushered her class to not go outside as she went to check out what was happening.

Chloé patted Sabrina on the back, “I’m going to go now. Come up with a lie for me if I end up taking too long to come back.” Sabrina nodded, giving her friend thumbs up.

“Excuse me, Miss Bustier? May I go to the restroom? I really can’t hold it!” Chloé said, walking over to her teacher. Miss Bustier sighed but nodded.

“Is there anyone else who needs to go?”

Chloé already ran out the room before seeing who else raised their hand. She quickly ran outside and looked over the akumatized victim. Ladybug and Chat Noir were nowhere to be seen as Chloé followed a trail of flowers. Cars were overturned by vines as people were wrapped around in thorny vines. Chloé knew what would happen if it were to fully enclose on itself. 

Running over to a trash can and hiding behind it, Chloé pressed the button and became Yellow Jacket once again. Yellow Jacket followed the trail, resting her hand on her waist before quickly removing it. A handle for a weapon was sticking out of waist making her smile to herself.

“This is possibly the greatest thing to ever happen to me! The ability to make everyone suffer for what they did to the planet is amazing!” A girl yelled, twirling around as a sentimonster of a lion hedge followed close behind her.

Yellow Jacket stood in front of her as the girl and the sentimonster stopped. The girl was older than Chloé, short red hair wearing a floral pantsuit. She pulled down her sunglasses and stared down Yellow Jacket, “Such a tacky suit. Where’s Ladybug and Chat Noir? I really want their miraculous.” 

** “I’m not sure. What’s your name?”  **

“ The name’s Ivy! Basically Mother Nature’s daughter!” Ivy said as a few vines wrapped themselves around her. The sentimonster behind her growled, ready to attack. However, it wasn’t trying to attack Yellow Jacket but Ladybug and Chat Noir who was right behind her. 

Ivy laughed, “Sage! Deal with them as I get rid of Mister Tacky-Suit!” 

Yellow Jacket rolled her eyes even though the girl couldn’t see. Did her suit not sho w any  outline of her boobs? 

** “Let’s dance.”  **

Ivy used her vines to attack Yellow Jacket using her staff to try and hit her. Yellow Jacket dodge her attacks, narrowly missing the staff. She grabbed Ivy by her dress and dragged her away while flying, ignoring Ladybug’s yell. 

“Hey, hey! Let’s go back to the ground! I can’t fly if you let me go!” 

Yellow Jacket ignored her screams and landed on a rooftop. She grabbed Ivy by the dress and brought her up closer,  ** “How can I talk to Hawkmoth?”  **

“Uh? I’m not sure. I’ll try to ask him! Then you’ll let me go, right?” Ivy pleaded, backing away from her capture. 

** “Whatever you want.”  **

“Hawkmoth? Someone wants to talk you and they won’t let me go after the miraculous if you don’t.” Ivy muttered, eyes widening when she somehow received a message back from Hawkmoth himself. 

_** “He’ll send someone to find you. Just wait after your little fight with Ladybug is over once again. Don’t finish the fight like the first time,”  ** _ Ivy whispered, rubbing her head as she looked confused. 

Yellow Jacket down as Ladybug and Chat Noir ran over to them with their backup. She wondered why they even need everyone since Ivy was hardly any threat. 

“So, now you’ll me go?” 

Yellow Jacket laughed,  ** “Yes, of course.”  ** She roughly pushed Ivy off the rooftop, watching as she screamed for help till Chat Noir caught her. Ladybug grabbed her staff and broke it half, quickly grabbing the butterfly. 

“Yellow Jacket, we meet again!” Ladybug yelled, as Carapace took the girl away. Yellow Jacket jumped down and placed her hands on her waist, pulling out the weapons. They were both swords which made Yellow Jacket hesitate before swinging them follow force at Ladybug.

Ladybug hardly dodge the blades, using her yo-yo to swing up and kick her opponent straight in the face. Yellow Jacket used her sword to cut off the lamppost Ladybug was swinging from. Chat Noir and Rena Rouge tan over to Yellow Jacket, raising their weapons till a new opponent jumped down right in front of them.

“I don’t think attacking someone from the back is fair!” Mayura said, using her fan to block the two’s attack. Chat and Rena quickly jumped back as Ladybug did the same as Yellow Jacket was distracted.

Mayura smiled, “Let’s go, Yellow Jacket. We have so much to discuss. Besides, those sentimonster they were fighting earlier seemed to tire them out.” Ladybug quickly grabbed her earrings as it began beeping indicating she was going to reveal her true identity if she stayed any longer.

Yellow Jacket smirked at Ladybug,  ** “Till we meet again, Bugaboo.” **

“Hey! Only I call her that!” Chat yelled as Yellow Jacket and Mayura fled the scene. The superheroes sighed and said goodbye to one another as they quickly went home. While they all knew Carapace and Rena’s identity; Chat and Ladybug’s was to never be known. No matter what.

* * *

“Yellow Jacket, Hawkmoth and I have been watching you for a while. You’re quite interesting. What are you going to do with the miraculous once you get it?” Mayura asked as stopped at the Eiffel Tower.

Chloé sighed,  ** “I mainly wanted to expose them to the world and possibly humiliate them. But, I began to wonder how powerful I could be if I were to obtain the miraculous.”  **

“Good answer.” Mayura said. “Hawkmoth and I decided we could work together but we have to test you.” 

** “How?”  **

“By akumatizing you. It may seem like a weird test but we need to see if you will be useful if your emotions got the best to you. You are a hormonal teenager after all. It’s only natural,” Mayura started matter-of-factly. 

Chloé froze,  ** “Excuse me?” **

Mayura smirked, “Don’t be so surprised! We know it’s you, Chloé Bourgeois. And take off that voice changer; you sound ridiculous.” 

Chloé shakily pressed the button to take of her helmet and stared at Mayura, “How did you know?” 

“Queen Bee. Yellow Jacket.” Mayura muttered. “It’s a bee name so there was that and when you took off your helmet for that Gina girl. You really should keep your helmet on, dear.” 

“Oh.” 

Mayura smiled, “Don’t worry. After we test you; you’ll learn on what mistakes to not make.” 

Chloé bit her lip, “Will I know who Hawkmoth really is?” 

_** “Oh dear, you already know him. He’s  closer  than you think.”  ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like writing Chloé as a bad guy. Tell me how this chapter was down at the comments! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	6. Bugaboy and Kuro Neko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Marinette?” 
> 
> “Kagami?” 
> 
> “You’re Ladybug!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the fan art by fabarts_ on Instagram. https://www.instagram.com/p/B5I_ddnl4tu/?igshid=1glrthxs6wfzs  
> The link to her drawing. You should follow her on Instagram!

“Ugh, stop texting your boyfriend, Nathaniel!”

“Marc’s not my boyfriend. We’re just friends.” Nathaniel muttered, putting his phone away as Chloé continued to walk around her room while biting her lip. Sabrina looked up from her phone and sighed.

“Chloé, maybe it’s a good thing that Hawkmoth knows who you are.” Sabrina said, stopping her friend from walking any further. 

Chloé sighed, “I’m not mad that he knows. I’m mad that I don’t know who he is. And that Mayura lady keeps saying he’s _closer than I think_. I don’t even know what that means.” 

“Well, what can we really do?” Sabrina asked. “Hawkmoth is hiding somewhere and he might akumatize you. I just hope you don’t do anything bad.” 

Chloé nodded, “I forgot about that. Nathaniel, I thought I said stop texting Marc. We need your help here.” Nathaniel rolled his eyes and got up from the bed, looking out the balcony door only to scream.

“What? What’s wrong?”

Sabrina and Chloé walked over to the door to see Chat Noir, waving nervously at them. Nathaniel excused him, saying he needed to use the restroom. Chloé groaned and motioned for Sabrina to leave. 

“We have something to talk about. I’ll join you and Nathaniel downstairs once I’m done,” Chloé muttered, opening the balcony door to join Chat Noir. She forced a small smile and walked over to him.

“Need something?” 

Chat shrugged, “Kinda. I wanted to make sure Yellow Jacket hasn’t come into contact with you. Ladybug couldn’t check herself. She had something to do.” 

Chloé nodded, “Of course she did. Hey, let’s not make any awkward, okay? Besides, sooner or later, you won’t have to see me. At least, not when there isn’t an akuma attack.” 

Chat nodded grimly and sighed. Chloé raised an eyebrow, patting him on the back before walking back inside. Chat looked back at her and waved, leaping away back home. 

Chloé rubbed the bridge of nose and walked out of her room to go see Nathaniel and Sabrina. 

“God, boys are insufferable.”  


* * *

Chloé and Nathaniel looked over the designs of Yellow Jacket as Luka walked inside with Juleka by his side. Luka began to talk with Marinette and Alya about something as everyone waited for their lunch break to finish. 

“Why is she laughing so much? He can’t be that funny.” Chloé muttered, frowning as Marinette began to giggle.

Nathaniel looked over at Marinette and Luka, “Maybe he’s funny. But, Alya isn’t laughing so maybe she likes him. Why do you care anyway?”

“I don’t care.” Chloé said. “I just wanted to know why she was laughing so much.” Chloé bit her lip, Marinette liked Kagami so there was no way she could like Luka. Why did Chloé even care anyway? 

Well, she did like Chat Noir and Luka at the same time so Marinette could like Kagami and Luka. Crap, why does she even care? She just had a so called _‘break up’_ with Chat; why does she want to get her heart broken again. 

“I’m freaking Yellow Jacket and I’m stressing over some  boy ! Nathaniel, I’ll be back. Tell Ms. Bustier I’m using the restroom,” Chloé said, running out of the room and slamming the door shut. 

“Chloé!” Nathaniel yelled, blushing when everyone looked over to him in confusion. Marinette frowned and got up to follow Chloé till Ms. Bustier walked into the classroom. 

“Marinette, something wrong? Oh, Luka, I believe class is starting.” Luka nodded and waved goodbye to his sister, walking back to his classroom. 

“Ms. Bustier, Chloé just—“ 

Ms. Bustier smiled, “Yes, I know. She told me she’ll be back in a moment. I’m glad you tried to look after her, Marinette. Now, sit down. Class is now in session.” 

Marinette sat down and sighed as Alya frowned, “Think she’ll be okay, Marinette?” 

“Hopefully.”  


* * *

Chloé Bourgeois was not okay. She felt distraught (maybe that wasn’t the best word) and angry that she was letting these two boys tear her life apart. 

Ladybug already did that. 

Rubbing her necklace, Chloé tried to keep herself calm in the bathroom stall. Tears threatened to fall but she tried her best to make them stop. 

“Stop it! You’re _Chloé Bourgeois_! You’re _Yellow freaking Jacket_ ! Stop crying over two boys who aren’t worth it.” 

The sound of a butterfly fluttering made Chloé look up as a purple butterfly flew over to her necklace. She could’ve easily stopped it or moved out of the way but she didn’t. The butterfly was calling her.

Once the butterfly touched her necklace, a purple butterfly mask appeared over her face as she heard Hawkmoth himself talking to her.

_“Chloé Bourgeois; or should I say Yellow Jacket? You’ve through a lot, haven’t you? Your powers have been taking away and now you’re crying over some boy troubles. How about I give you some power to help? Would you like that, Monarch?”_

Chloé—now Monarch—stood up from her seat on the toilet and smirked. She no longer had her signature outfit. Her clothing resembled Hawkmoth’s but in a dress; purple boots and a mask similar to Ladybug’s.

“Yes, Hawkmoth. I would absolutely love that.”

_“You should know what I would want in return. You and I seem to want the same items anyway.”_

Monarch laughed, “Of course! Will I get my own little pet? It’s going to be lonely taking over the world.” She held her hand out as a staff with a diamond on top materialised.

_“Of course. Your pet will come soon. Do what you must and be sure to grab Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s miraculous! Don’t let me down.”_

“Don’t start worry! I know exactly what to do!” Monarch yelled, walking out of the stall, outside to see people stop and stare at her.

Monarch raised her staff and tapped the ground with it as a purple dome surrounded the area up to the Pone des Arts bridge. Students from the school behind her quickly ran out as everyone began running away.

“Wait! Don’t run away, ladies! The boys are what I want!” Monarch laughed and pointed her staff at a group of boys, turning them into purple butterflies. She spun around in circles and. Turned almost every boy around her till Ladybug used her yo-yo to stop her.

The remaining boys quickly ran away as the girls walked away, sighing in relief when the akumatized victim didn’t want anything to do with them. Chat Noir and Rena Rouge came up right behind her.

“I’m guessing I got Carapace? Score!” Monarch giggled, looking over to Chat Noir only to frown.

“Chloé? Is that you?” Ladybug asked, walking over to her. Monarch scuffed and pointed her staff at Chat Noir.

“I’ll deal with you later, Bugaboo! I have a boy to turn into a cute little butterfly!” Rena Rouge pushed Chat Noir our of the way as Ladybug tried to grab the staff.

Monarch gasped as Rena was turned into a butterfly. She bit her quivering lip and wiped her eyes with a gloved hand, “No! I didn’t want to hurt her! It’s all your fault, kitty!”

A sentimonster’s footsteps could be heard as a enormous black cat walked over to Monarch. Ladybug and Chat Noir backed away as Monarch followed the cat. The cat looked back at Chat Noir and growled, quickly following after it’s master.

“Ladybug, what’re we going to do? Chloé was akumatized but I checked on her almost everyday so I don’t know how—“

Ladybug sighed, “Chat, everything will be fine. We need to follow her. I was going to try and get some miraculous but the guardian’s house is outside the dome. I doubt I’ll be able to get through without breaking a leg or something.”

Chat Noir nodded and followed Ladybug over to Chloé’s house covered in purple butterflies. The cat stood in front of the entrance and meowed at Ladybug.

“Nice kitty! We only want to go inside!” Ladybug said, walking over only to get swapped at my the cat.

“Careful, m’lady!” Chat said, pulling her away.

The cat purred at the sight of Chat Noir and moved away. Chat looked over at Ladybug and slowly walked inside the building.

“Be careful, Chat Noir!”

“Ladybug!”

Ladybug looked behind herself to see Luka, motioning for her to join him behind a building. Ladybug frowned and quickly joined him, “What are you doing here?”

“It’s a trap! I heard her talking about luring Chat Noir inside to take his miraculous.” Luka said, sighing to himself.

“What? Well, Chat can handle her. I’m going to find a way inside,” Ladybug muttered, standing up.

Luka grabbed her hand, “Take me with you!”

“What? No way!”

“I know a way inside through the back. Hopefully, it still works.”

Ladybug bit her lip, “Fine. But you aren’t not coming inside with me!”

* * *

Monarch got up from her throne once Chat Noir walked inside. She curtsied for him before pointing her staff at him. 

“Hey, kitty. How are you doing after breaking my heart?” 

Chat frowned, “You said you understood why I couldn’t date you.” 

“Haha!” Monarch laughed. “I was lying.” Chat reached behind himself to grab his baton as Monarch walked over to him, twirling her staff around while giggling like a little girl. 

“Kitty, kitty! Give me your miraculous!”

“Chloé, _I love you_.” Chat said, making Monarch stop right in her tracks. She stared at him before grinning, “Really, kitty?”

“Chat Noir!” Ladybug yelled, catching the two’s attention. Monarch’s face became red in anger and she pointed her staff right in Chat’s face.

_“Say it like you mean next time, kitty!”_

Ladybug and Luka ran over to see Chat turned into a butterfly as his ring fell to the ground. Monarch grabbed his ring and smirked at Hawkmoth’s praise.

_“Excellent work. Now grab, Ladybug’s miraculous.”_

“Yes, Hawkmoth. Bugaboo, why don’t you also give me your miraculous!” Monarch yelled, pointing her staff at Ladybug only to be stopped by Luka.

“Chloé, please! This isn’t you.”

Monarch tilted her head, “Blueberry?”

Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo and used it to pull at the hand that was holding Chat Noir’s miraculous. Monarch screamed as Ladybug was able to make her lose her grip and catch it in her hand.

 _“I hate boys!_ ” The cat quickly ran inside the building only to tear it down in half. Monarch grunted as butterfly wings grew out of her back painfully. She smirked and ran towards Luka, grabbing him as she flew out of the building to the bridge of lockets.

“Luka!”

“Go ahead, Ladybug! You don’t want her to get the miraculous! I’ll be fine.”

Ladybug tightened her grip around the ring and stared at the cat in front of her. She laughed nervously and quickly ran away as it chased her out of the building, down the streets.

She couldn’t fight Monarch alone. Someone needs to use Chat Noir’s miraculous to help Ladybug. Ladybug frowned and bit her lip before smiling to herself.

“I know just who!”

A scratch at her back made her scream as the cat was finally able to land a scratch on her. Ladybug used her yo-yo to swing back to her school were no one was staying. She looked around and screamed for someone to come out.

“Someone! Please, come out!”

“Ladybug?” Kagami asked as she slowly crept from behind the staircase. Ladybug couldn’t help the small blush as she walked over to Kagami.

“Kagami! I need your help—“

Kagami eyes widened, “Ladybug, your back. It’s bleeding!”

Ladybug silenced her and continued on, “It’s fine. I’ll be fine! Here, take this miraculous and become the new Char Noir. You’re the only one I trust for this.”

“Is Chat Noir okay?”

“He’s fine, I believe. Just, take this. The kwami should tell you what to do. Bumblebee, Rena, and Carapace are out of commission as well. It’s just you and me.” Ladybug said, smiling before wincing. The loud foot steps of the cat could be heard as Ladybug began to panic.

“Here, here!”

Kagami grabbed the ring and slowly slid it down her ring finger. She stared at it as a black kwami popped out of it. The kwami groaned and stared at Ladybug and Kagami.

“H-Hey, where’s Ad—I mean, Chat Noir?” 

“He was turned into a butterfly. Kagami is your temporary holder for right now. Hurry, we need to go now.”

Kagami bowed, “Yes, I’m Kagami. What is your name?”

“Oh, I’m Plagg. Just say _‘Plagg, claws out’_ I guess. But, Ladybug, your back is absolutely terrible. If you transform back, it should just be a burning sensation. Well, if you do it in time before it transfer into your regular body.” Plagg said, flying over to Ladybug as she frowned.

“I have to worry about that later. Kagami needs me—“ Ladybug groaned as she fell down to her knees. Kagami quickly went down to her knees and sighed.

“Ladybug, let me give your miraculous to someone  I  trust. Or at least someone who will give it back immediately.” Kagami said, reaching for Ladybug’s earring.

“But, you’ll know my identity. And when you have to give it back, you’ll know mines and Chat Noir. I don’t want to risk it,” Ladybug murmured before looking up at Kagami’s small smile.

Kagami sighed, “This is was going to happen someday, Ladybug. I promise I won’t tell. I don’t have much friends anyway.”

Ladybug chuckled and coughed heavily. She shakily reached for her earrings and took them off, handing them to Kagami. Kagami’s eyes widened to see Marinette, her crush in front of her.

“Marinette? I knew Ladybug reminded me of someone. Kind, strong, confident. I’ll be sure to get it to someone trustworthy. Let me help you hide in a classroom,” Kagami helped her crush up as they limped over to an empty classroom.

Kagami placed Marinette on a chair and smiled at Plagg, _“Plagg, claws out!”_

“Wait! I wasn’t ready!”

Marinette stares at Kagami as she looked similar to her when she used Chat Noir’s miraculous. The only thing that was different was how shaggy Kagami’s hair looked.

“Who will you choose? You have to make sure it’s someone who can keep my secret,” Marinette said, wincing at the pain. 

“Marc Anciel. He doesn’t have much friends like me and seems to be very quiet. The only one he talks much to is Nathaniel,” Kagami smiled at Marinette and leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Marinette blushed, “Huh? What was that for?”

“Good luck.” Kagami smirked. “Call me Kuro Neko, Mari. Stay inside the classroom, alright!”

Marinette nodded as Kuro ran out of the classroom. Kuro looked and saw the cat walk past the school, meowing out for Ladybug to come.

“Nathaniel! Stop it! I don’t want to get caught!” Marc yelled, swapping at a purple butterfly flying around him as he walked down the stairs.

“Nathaniel! I said—“

“Marc!”

Marc stopped and looked over to see Kuro. He raised an eyebrow at her, “Are you female Chat Noir?”

“Kuro Neko. Call me Kuro. I need you to help me save Paris with the ladybug miraculous,” Kuro said, showing Marc the earrings.

Marc eyes widened, “What happened to Chat Noir and Ladybug? Are they okay?”

“They are out of commission right now. It’s just us now. Will you become Mister Bug for me?”

Marc frowned and was about to say no till Nathaniel landed on the earrings. Kuro swapped Nathaniel away before she smiled.

“That butterfly is Nathaniel, yes? You can turn him back if you take the earrings.”

“Huh?” Marc muttered. “But I’m hardly good at fighting. And if Ladybug and Chat Noir got beaten by Monarch; then how are we sure we won’t get beaten?”

Kuro laughed, “We have to try, Marc. Trust me. We could even use Nathaniel to our advantage.”

Marc nodded, quickly grabbing the earrings to put on. He gasped as a red kwami appeared in front of home.

“You’re not Marinette! I mean—Ladybug!” The kwami said, covering her mouth in shock once she just outed her holder’s identity.

“Marinette is Ladybug? Cool!” Marc said, smiling as Nathaniel landed on his head.

Kuro sighed, “Do you thank Nathaniel will remember?”

The kwami, Tikki shrugged, “I doubt it. Most akumatized victims only remember being turned into something. Hopefully, he won’t remember. Gosh, Marinette is going to kill me!”

“Well, what do I say?” Marc asked, smiling.

_“Tikki, spots on!”_

_ “Tikki, spots on!”  _ Marc yelled, smiling as he soon became a ladybug superhero. His outfit was similar to Ladybug’s expect with boots and black tights that stopped at his short red polka dot shorts. He was wearing black gloves with his yo-yo attached to his hip. 

“Alright, let’s go save Paris, Mister Bug.” 

Marc frowned, “That’s a tacky name. Call me Bugaboy. It sound stupid but is way better that Misted Bug.” 

Kuro laughed and nodded, getting out her baton as Bugaboy grabbed his yo-yo. The two smiled at each other and followed Nathaniel as he led them to Monarch. 

“Get ready, Monarch! There’s a new Ladybug and Chat Noir in Paris! And that’s Bugaboy and Kuro Neko!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell what you think down at the comments! Not quiet sure if I’ll be able to update on Thanksgiving! Guess you’ll have to see. Thanks for reading.


	7. Neko Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have to use both miraculous at the same time,” Kagami said, grabbing the earrings. 
> 
> “What, Kagami? You can’t! You’ll hurt yourself!” Tikki cried, frowning. Plagg nodded in agreement. 
> 
> Kagami sighed, “Chloé needs my help. And the only way I can defeat her is to do this. Now, will you let me bower your power to help Chloé Bourgeois.” 
> 
> “Yes.” 
> 
> “Plagg, claws out! Tikki, spots on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the fan art by fabarts_ on Instagram. https://www.instagram.com/p/B5I_ddnl4tu/?igshid=1glrthxs6wfzs  
> The link to her drawing. You should follow her on Instagram!

“Oh, jeez! I almost fell! It’s hard being a superhero!” 

“Please be careful, Bugaboy. I’m sure Nathaniel doesn’t want his boyfriend dying.”

Bugaboy blushed and continued to swing with Kuro jumped from building to building, “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Kuro said. “I’m sorry.” She followed Nathaniel the butterfly as he flew all the way down to Pone des Art bridge. Kuro pulled Bugaboy to hide behind a dumpster as Monarch played with a butterfly.

“Isn’t Chat as a butterfly better than he was a human? Oh, Luka! You’re the only boy I don’t want to turn into a butterfly. You’re better as yourself. Chat Noir broke my heart one night and now I’m like this! Humph, I hope Ladybug gets captured!” Monarch yelled, walking around the bridge as Luka sat down on a bench.

Luka looked over to see Kuro’s tail and smiled to himself, “What did Chat do to you, Chloé?”

“It’s Monarch.” Monarch muttered. “But we went around Paris and then I kissed him. Then he started talking about how it’s dangerous for a superhero and civilian to date! As if I care. But he’s a jerk for leading me on!” She stomped her foot on the ground like a toddler and sat down besides Luka, resting her head on his shoulder.

Monarch smiled, “You’re the only boy that I like, Luka. So nice and kind.”

Luka nodded and glanced over at Kuro and Bugaboy as they slowly crept over to Monarch, “So, uh, why turn people into butterflies?”

“I’m not sure. I just like butterflies! Don’t you?”

Kuro and Bugaboy quickly grabbed their weapons and pointed it at Monarch, “Monarch! We see that you’re still turning poor innocent boys into butterflies.”

Monarch stood up and giggled, “Of course I am! It’s my duty. But who are you? Did Ladybug give away her miraculous to some boy?”

Bugaboy smiled, “Of course. I am a better choice for a miraculous than Chloé Bourgeois.”

Monarch glared at Bugaboy and pointed her staff at him, “Let’s dance, Bugaboy!”

“Don’t forget about me!” Kuro yelled, running towards Monarch with her baton. Luka quickly backed away from the fight but ended up hitting the cat. The black cat meowed and blocked his way out.

Kuro swung her baton at Monarch who gracefully dodge, “You have to be quicker than that, kitty!”

Bugaboy used his yo-yo to grab Monarch’s leg and pulled her down to the ground. Kuro grabbed them yo-yo and spun it around with Monarch screaming, throwing it in the river. Bugaboy quickly grabbed his yo-yo before it fell into the water.

“Wow, I feel so strong with the miraculous!” Kuro said, smiling to herself as Monarch flew out of the river, face red with anger.

Kuro gave Monarch a Cheshire smirk, “Come on and get us, butterfly.”

Monarch flew over to them and grabbed Bugaboy’s shoulder, throwing him into the air. Bugaboy used his yo-yo to hang on to Monarch she flew back down. Kuro raised her baton and used it to smack Monarch in the face.

“Careful, Kuro!”

Bugaboy and Monarch both landed onto the bridge with a thud, both groaning in pain. Luka looked back at the cat, wondering why it wasn’t helping Chloé fight.

Monarch slowly stood up as Kuro helped up Bugaboy. Getting their weapons ready, the two new superheroes watched as Monarch rubbed her necklace while glaring at them.

Luka stared at her necklace and began to walk over to her, ignoring the protests from Bugaboy and Kuro.

“Wait, Luka! Come back!”

The butterfly of Chat Noir flew over to Luka, resting himself on his head. Monarch raised an eyebrow before giggling.

“Step aside, Luka! I want nothing to do with you.”

Luka stopped right in front of Monarch and smiled, “Chloé, I know your in there. Please, come back to me.”

Monarch lowered her staff and inches closer to Luka, grinning, “Chloé is gone, blueberry. But I’ll be here for you.” She pointed her staff at Bugaboy and tried to zap him but Nathaniel the butterfly went right in front of him.

“Nathaniel!”

Nathaniel dropped to the ground in his human form, groaning out as Bugaboy quickly went to his aid. Monarch screamed in frustration and pecked Luka on the lips before pushing him away.

“Kitty!”

Kuro smirked, “I’m still here, Chloé.”

“Not you.” Monarch laughed. “I meant that kitty.”

The sentimonster cat roared and swapped down at Bugaboy’s arm, causing him to scream in pain. Kuro grabbed her partner and his boyfriend and quickly ran right under the cat, ignoring Monarch’s screams for them to stay.

Kuro ran inside an empty building and dropped to the two on the ground, “Sorry! You guys are heavy.”

“It’s fine.” Nathaniel croaked out, crawling over to Bugaboy as he took off his earrings. Marc handed them to Kuro and sighed.

“I’m sorry for not noticing the cat. I was too worried about Nathaniel.”

Kuro nodded grimly, “It’s fine. You guys stay here. I need to deal with Chloé.”

“What? You can’t do it alone!” Nathaniel yelled.

“I’ll be fine.” Kuro smiled. “I have Plagg and Tikki.”

Kuro walked out of the building, looking out for the cat as she climbed up to the roof. “Plagg, claws in!”

Plagg groaned and laid down on the ground, “This Chloé girl is intense! I thought we would’ve been done by now.” Tikki appeared and sighed to herself.

“We have to do something before she loses control! Or she might end up too powerful for you to fight, Kagami.” Tikki said.

Kagami pondered for a moment, “Can’t I just use the both of you at the same time? That should be just enough to fight her.”

“What?” Tikki and Plagg yelled. “That’s too dangerous!”

“Why? If I become more powerful than Chloé, can’t I easily defeat her as soon as possible?” Kagami asked, staring at the earrings on the ground.

Tikki frowned, “But, you really only have three minutes before you go insane. How can you defeat her in three minutes?”

“Simple. I need to make sure to bait her. Trust me, Tikki, Plagg. I know what I’m doing. Marinette would’ve wanted this.”

That was lie. Marinette probably would’ve been one of the first to decline the plan as soon as Kagami said it.

Tikki and Plagg frowned but nodded, “Three minutes, okay?”

“Plagg, claws out!”

Kuro Neko grabbed the earrings and gently put them on, smiling at Tikki, “Tikki, spots on!”

Neko Bug rubbed her face as her hair was brought into two pigtails. Her hair was longer than usual and her outfit now was a swirl of black and red with black dots all over.

Neko grabbed her yo-yo and swung over to Chloé who smirked at her, “Welcome, kitty! Oh, what’s with the new look?”

“I like trying new things,” Neko muttered, motioning for Luka to step aside. Monarch pointed her staff at her opponent but before she could attack, Neko used her yo-yo to snatch away the staff.

Neko dropped it to the ground and smashed it with her foot, grinning devilishly at a panicked Monarch.

Monarch ran towards Neko, raising her leg to roundhouse kick her but was stopped when Neko easily grabbed her leg. Neko laughed and grabbed Monarch’s throat, lifting her up into the air.

“Not so strong are you now? I’ll take that pretty little necklace.”

“H-Hawkmoth!” Monarch yelled, scratching at Neko’s hand.

Neko giggled, “Hawkmoth can’t help you now. Accept defeat.” She pulled Monarch’s necklace and easily crushed it in her hands, dropping Monarch to her feet as she turned back into Chloé Bourgeois.

“Bye bye little butterfly! Miraculous Ladybug!”

The dome was now gone as everything went back to normal. Adrien fell to the ground while groaning. Luka walked over to an unconscious Chloé and picked her up.

“Stay safe. Be sure Chloé gets home safe.” Neko muttered, swinging away with her yo-yo to Marinette.

Neko grunted as she walked over to the classroom Marinette stayed, opening the door and shutting it quickly.

“Kagami! Are—Why do you have both miraculous on?” Marinette questioned, looking better now that her back healed.

“I’m fine. Tikki, spots off.” Neko Bug became Kuro Neko once again as she handed Marinette her miraculous.

Marinette frowned, “What happened to Marc?”

“He got hurt. He should be fine now. I have to go find the holder of the cat miraculous. Don’t worry, I won’t tell him or you each other’s identity. See you, Marinette,” Kagami smiled and ran out of the room to Adrien Agreste’s home.

When she realised he wasn’t here yet, she sat down on the couch and waited for him. Adrien walked into the room and rubbed his shoulder.

“Damn it. I have to find Plagg—Who are you?” He grabbed a lamp and pointed it at Kuro.

Kuro slowly sat up and smiled, “Plagg, claws in.” Kagami pulled off the ring and handed it to Adrien.

“How did you—“

“Plagg told me. He had to anyway.”

“Oh.”

Kagami sighed, “I need to get home. I’ll see you, Chat Noir.”

Adrien nodded and watched Kagami walk away. He hoped he could come up with a lie to explain why a girl was in his room.

_“Chloé, I love you.”_

Adrien bit his lip and blushed, “God why did I say that? She obviously likes Luka, moron.”

Looking over to his window, he sighed to himself and walked over to his bed to lay down.

“God, being a butterfly sucked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like writing Kagami as a Kuro Neko. What did you think of Neko Bug? Tacky name, I know. Got a better one? Tell me how this chapter was down at the comments! Feedback is greatly appreciated


	8. Hiatus

I’m so sorry but I’m kinda stuck with the story guys! I love making this book but I’m not sure what to do lol.   
  


I would really love if you guys could give me ideas? So I could quickly start with the story again. But for now, I’m writing a My Hero Academia book so I guess if you like that anime you could check it out!   
  


so sorry! I didn’t want to put it on hiatus and I promise I won’t wait too long. I should get some story ideas sooner or later.   
  


thanks for reading! I’ll be back with Yellow Jacket shortly! 


End file.
